Halloween Bash
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: A Halloween special for the Ben 10 Forever series.  Takes place a bit after the end of season 1 for this series which is close at hand for the series as we speak.  Enjoy a few surprises and Happy Halloween.


_I do not own any characters from the Ben 10, Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien._

~Note: I had to redo this story a bit as it seems the site was having a problem with words that were in either Bold or Italics, conjoining them into single 'long' words. If this continues then I'm sorry but please try to bear with it.~

—

**HALLOWEEN BASH**

**A.K.A. Trick or Treat**

**By: Toku Warrior**

Walking down the hallway of Titans Tower with determination in her stride, Blackfire quickly came up to the double steel doors that led to the common room and entered, looking exclusively for one person in particular. Upon entering the room she instantly noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg putting the finishing touches on their new costumes with a little help from Kevin. Looking over towards the kitchen she then noticed Gwen, Robin and Starfire also working on a set of costumes and then looked to her right to see Raven just sitting in a chair with a chess board set in front of her, playing a round of the game against Verdona who was taking some time away from Anodyne to visit her grandkids. Not seeing who she was looking for, she let out a disappointed sigh as she made her way over towards her sister.

"Hey," she called out which got the attention of Star, Robin and Gwen. The three of them noticed Blackfire covered up in a black bathrobe and a bit of a bored look on her face. "Have any of you seen Ben? I wanted his opinion on my costume for the party tonight."

"Last time I saw Tennyson he was outside training as Omnicron. Something about wanting to master the energy control of that transformation." Kevin said from across the room as he heard her question. Blackfire instantly lit up as she flew off towards the door, her determination restored.

"Thanks Kev!"

—

"OMNI-SLASH!" Omnicron roared as he brought down the Omni-Blade towards the water in a straight vertical swing, the force of the swipe causing the water to split into walls of liquid that went from the island and all the way out to see for a good couple of miles. "Alright, it seems that I'm finally getting the hang of using this attack without having to rely on adding in any energy. At least this way I can minimize the damage this form will do to a surrounding area."

Omnicron retracted the Omni-Blade and then thrust out his right arm, summoning his Omni-Buster so as to practice doing a few shots before calling it a day for his training. Taking careful aim he narrowed his eyes as he concentrated his focus on a small rock jutting from the water a good mile away from the island. Charging the buster with enough power he prepared to let loose a blast when his concentration was suddenly shattered by a voice that he himself considered belonged to an angel.

"Ben! Yoo-hoo, down here!" Blackfire called out to her boyfriend who nearly let his buster shoot a misfire as he nearly fell from the air and landed butt first in the ocean. Regaining his balance, he turned to see her standing there while waving at him and instantly noticed her wearing only a bathrobe.

Retracting the Omni-buster, he then tapped his hand on the Ultimatrix, causing the purple hourglass symbol to change to green before transforming back to his human form. Now standing on the rocky shore of the island he quickly headed over to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey Komi, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to get your opinion on my costume for tonight's party." Blackfire replied sweetly. While she would talk with an attitude towards everyone else, she only talked in a cute and sweet tone when she was alone with Ben.

Ben just looked at her and then sighed. "Okay, so you're going as someone who is about to take a shower?" he said with some humor in his voice.

"No, dewfuss, just gimmie a sec." And with that she pulled out a pair of black cat ears with white tuffs of fur on the inside of the ears and placed them atop her head and then removed her bathrobe. The next thing Ben saw caused him to develop a nosebleed as his jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground below. "Me-yow!" Blackfire purred in both a playful and seductive voice as she posed for Ben.

Her body was covered in a costume variant of a werecat that was completely black in color and furry to boot. Her forearms were covered in cat-like gloves that had fake claws at the tips of the fingers and tuffs of fur that covered her forearms, stopping just below the elbow. Her legs were covered in the same type of furry garments which just stopped slightly above the knees but her right thigh also had a black garter strapped to it which had white tuffs of fur acting as the trim. Her hair was let down and flowed freely in the gentle breeze of the wind. Her bottoms were nothing more than a furry black bikini bottom that also had a cat's tail in the back which actually swayed back and forth on its own. She also wore a small and tight furry bikini top which caused her breasts to bulge at the snug and tight fit of the garment.

Using one of her arms to press up against the bottom of her breasts so as to make herself seem even more sexy than usual, she gave Ben a seductive wink, her violet hued eyes giving off a hint of allure that caused Ben to suddenly develop dirty thoughts in his mind. He was quickly thinking of ways of how he could get her out of that costume and on just how fast he could do it.

"Well, how is it? It's not complete yet. I still need to put on a few more pieces of clothing so as not to look to provocative to the others. This bit of show is just for you." Blackfire starred at Ben and hoped that he would give her a good answer.

"Damn Komi…you look amazing. Heck, I can't even begin to think of anything else to say." Ben told her as best he could while stuttering a few words here and there.

Blackfire just smiled brightly as she ran up to him and looped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing up against his chest, the ample mounds almost popping out of her costume. She then leaned up and claimed his lips with her own as she kissed him deeply which he returned as he placed his hands against her back. After a moment they both broke the kiss, although a bit reluctantly, and looked at one another, each of them with a small blush on their cheeks.

"I'm glad that you like it. Now come on," she said as she dragged him back up towards the tower. "I need to finish getting ready and you also need to slip into a costume as well."

"Why wear a costume when you got a watch like I do?" Ben asked with a laugh as they went back inside the tower.

—

A few hours later, the Titans stood outside of Raven's room, each of them in costume. Beast Boy stood there dressed in his own version of a green werewolf while Cyborg was clade in a red metallic costume that made him look similar to Red Tornado. Robin stood there dressed up as a pirate captain while Star stood next to him dressed up as a gypsy, her arms locked around his left. Gwen and Kevin both stood next to them with Gwen dressed up as a sorceress and Kevin dressed up Sherlock Holmes. Blackfire was there as well, now fully clad in a more appropriate werecat costume with a few more fur pieces strapped to her arms and legs and a cover over the top of her breasts so that she wouldn't show off to much cleavage. Her naked body was a pleasure which only Ben was allowed to gaze upon. As for Ben, he was there in his regular Titans outfit and knocking on the door to Raven's room.

"Come on Rae, you're going to make us all late." Ben said as he tried to get her to come out.

"_No.__I__won__'__t__go__to__the__party__dressed__up__like__this_." Raven said digestedly from the other side of the door.

"Oh for heaven's sake Raven, you can't look that bad." Beast Boy said which got him a slap upside the head from Gwen. "Ow, hey, what was that for?"

"Try and show a bit more concern for her feelings BB. She obviously doesn't think she looks good in that costume." Gwen told him.

Ben finally let out a heavy sigh as he popped up the dial of the Ultimatrix and began shifting through the roster until he found the alien he was looking for. Slapping his hand down on the dial the whole hallway was doused in the bright green light of the Ultimatrix for a few seconds until the transformation ended, leaving an alien where Ben once stood.

"Ghostfreak!" Ben shouted and then he reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Beast Boy and turned both of them intangible as they phased through Raven's door and into her room.

Becoming tangible again, Ghostfreak let go of BB as they both stared at Raven with a bit of wonder. While Ben thought that Blackfire was a goddess among men, he would never doubt that Raven was quite the looker in her own right. She had that certain type of appeal and allure about her that many guys thought was cool. It was just her dark and creepy personality that many guys saw as a turn-off. BB himself starred at her and his jaw nearly hit the floor at the site.

Standing before them was Raven dressed up like a dark elf from one of those online fantasy games. She body was painted with different types of stigmata symbols while she wore a pair of black leather thigh-high boots and fingerless gloves that ended just near the middle of her upper arms. She also wore black leather pants that seemed more along the lines of a dominatrix type of pants and she also wore a black leather top that was fastened around her with spaghetti straps in the back; the leather top causing her impressive bust to actually become more impressive than usual. A whip was wrapped around her waist as a small broadsword hung next to her left thigh.

She twiddled her fingers together as a blush appeared on her face while a dark aura started to form around her, her emotions slowly starting to go out of control. This was not the type of outfit that she normally would have worn and it was something that the girls had picked out for her but now she just didn't have the heart to go out in front of everyone while looking like some kind of kinky dominatrix.

"Um…I…I don't think I can…go like this." Raven stuttered out as a few of the objects in her room slowly started to float up into the air. She was then suddenly startled as Beast Boy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I think you look amazing in that outfit." BB exclaimed with a grin on his face. Raven blushed a bit more as she tapped her two index fingers together, her heart slowly starting to race at his words.

"Y-you do?" she stammered out.

"Of course he does." Ghostfreak added. "As do I. You have nothing to be embarrassed about Raven."

"Ben's right Rae. You look just fine and besides, if someone at the party gives you a hard time just know that you have all of us there for support." BB added in as well.

"That and you could always curse them if they irritate you."

Raven looked at them and, after a few moments, smiled a bit. "Thanks you guys." she said as she looked them in their eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright then, off to the party!" Beast Boy shouted as they walked out into the hallway. Once in the hallway the rest of the guys just gasped at Raven and smiled at the sight of her in her costume. Both Gwen and Starfire gave Kevin and Robin stern glares while Ghostfreak slapped the Ultimatrix on his chest, transforming into a different alien.

"BenViktor!" Ben cried out in his Frankenstein-type alien form.

—

**BenViktor:** A Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. Ben first gains this form while battling with Doctor Vicktor, during which time Doctor Vicktor accidentally grabs the Omnitrix. Ben uses the form to fight Ghostfreak. Benvicktor looks slightly different than Doctor Vicktor, the source alien. Benvicktor sports longer hair, a smaller left eye, and generates green lightning rather than purple.

Benvicktor's main power is the ability to manipulate electricity, which is generated by the structures on his back. With this power, he can channel electricity through metal surfaces or fire it as powerful bolts from his fists. His body is made of an organic metal which conducts this electricity, as well as making him quite strong and durable. The metal can also be magnetized to allow him to stand firmly on metal surfaces.

—

Everyone else in the hallway looked at Ben in one of the few monster based alien forms which he had yet to show them with inspiration in their eyes. Green electricity began to crackle around his body as the Ultimatrix glowed a bit from its place upon his chest. BenViktor looked at them all and then stood next to Blackfire as both Raven and Gwen conjured up a spell to teleport them to the Watchtower where a Halloween party was being held for the League and some of its honorary members.

Once on the station, many of the girls began to mingle with the female leaguers while the guys talked with the other male leaguers. Gwen and Raven eventually began to hold conversations with both Dr. Fate and Zatanna, who were dressed as a magician and his female assistant, while Beast Boy and Kevin were talking with Steel and Flash, who were dressed up as Superman and a clown.

Standing over to a small tub filled with water and which was being used for a game of '_bob__for__apples_', Robin and Starfire talked with Bruce and Diana who were dressed up as a cowboy and cowgirl (think of that time traveling episode with Batman, GL and Wonder Woman). As people like Vixen and Stargirl bobbed for apples and others played Halloween themed games, Blackfire stood up against a wall while holding a conversation with Jinx and Argent. As they talked she quickly noticed BenViktor starting up a conversation with Superman who was dressed up as a king but then suddenly noticed some new girl whom she had never seen before stroll up to them and started talking with Ben, which the Tamaranean took as a girl flirting with her man.

Argent and Jinx followed her line of sight and quickly jumped in to try and calm her down. "Whoa, easy Blazin' B, you don't have to worry about her." Jinx said as she placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Who is she?" Blackfire asked darkly.

"Some rookie Green Lantern that John has been asked to take under his wing and show her the ropes." Shayera said as she walked over, easily noticing the look in Blackfire's eyes as she was walking by.

"….name?" was all Blackfire spoke.

"Aratsia. And from what Kilowog told me…she's a big Ben 10 fan." This got Blackfire all riled up as she broke away from the others but soon found herself held still by Argent.

"Hey, easy girl. If you want to show her who's boss then do it calmly and without making a scene." Argent suggested and Blackfire thought about it for a moment before smiling while giving them a nod and then slowly strode over to her transformed boyfriend. Shayera just walked up to Argent and sighed.

"You know that you're going to get her killed…right?"

"Don't worry; I doubt that Blackfire would allow herself to lose to a Green Lantern." Argent replied with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Blackfire getting killed by Aratsia; I'm talking about Blackfire killing her instead." Argent thought about this and then looked at the other two and just shrugged.

"Five get's ya ten in that Black asserts her claim on Ben in front of Aratsia and a verbal catfight breaks out." Jinx said enthusiastically.

"You're on!" Shayera and Argent said in unison as they watched the events unfold.

—

"So, you're a Transylian? I didn't know that the League had one of your kind in its ranks." Aratsia said and then noticed the Plumbers-like badge on his chest. "And it also seems you're a Plumber too. Fascinating."

BenViktor looked at the new girl a bit and started to get a bit nervous. Hew knew all to well that Blackfire didn't like it when another girl started flirting with him. Superman knew this as well and was about to say something when he noticed Blackfire walking over towards their direction. '_Uh-oh,__this__won__'__t__be__good._'

"Um, actually, I'm not really a real Transylian. This is just a transformation of mine that I can use and it seemed to fit the criteria for the party here tonight." BenViktor told her which got him an ecstatic smile from the rookie lantern.

"A transformation? How do you do it?" Aratsia asked with keen interest.

"He does it with the Ultimatrix." A female voice said aloud and Aratsia turned to see a Tamaranean walk over to them and then stop next to the Transylian before wrapping her arms around one of his. Aratsia instantly recognized her from the files that she had looked over back at Oa as Blackfire, the reformed villainess gone hero. "Oh, and by the way, his name is Ben Tennyson, a.k.a. Ben 10." This got a shriek out of Aratsia which caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing to look at what was going on.

"H-h-h-h-he's….B-B-B-B-Ben 10?" Aratsia shouted out loud and both Kilowog and John who were close by started to groan in utter aggravation.

'_Oh__great,__this__won__'__t__be__pretty._' Ben thought and then noticed an all too familiar look in Blackfires' eyes and began to sweat bullets.

"Yep, that's him. And…just so you know…he's also…_my__boyfriend_." Those last two words caused a look of utter horror and shock to develop in Aratsia's eyes and just about every woman in the room knew just what kind of game Blackfire was playing. She had basically just told the newbie to lay off her man or else.

"Y-y-y-y-your…boyfriend? Your boyfriend? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" This was the reaction that Blackfire had wanted and that was when the fireworks really started to fly. "As if I would allow some convict whore like you to date someone as powerful and as grand as Magister Tennyson! I will not stand idly by while the great Ben 10's mind and pure spirit are seduced by your evil ways. He doesn't belong with some bottom feeding convict whore of a Tr—"

Ben quickly stopped her right there by placing a hand over her mouth. He knew fully well that Blackfire hated being called a Trok more than anything else and if he let Aratsia even utter the word in her presence then the Guardians would have to find a new lantern and soon. Blackfire, though, had already deduced what she was about to call her and now her temper flared completely out of control. While this took place Argent and Shayera both looked and Jinx who smirked.

"Pay up." Jinx said which Argent and Shayera both did willingly as they smiled at the site of a possible fight about to break out.

"You would dare utter such a word in both the presence of me and my sister? In front of two princesses of the planet Tamaran? You, little miss _lantern__bitch_, should learn to show more respect to your b—" Blackfire then soon found BenViktor covering her mouth with his other hand.

"Okay, that's enough out of both of you. This is a party for those of the League and the Titans and I refuse to let some stupid little cat fight ruin it for the others!" BenViktor shouted. He first turned to Aratsia and glared at her, his green electricity crackling around his body more rapidly. "Look, I appreciate the hero worship but do not, I repeat, do not insult my girlfriend like that ever again." He then turned towards Blackfire, "And Komi, you know better." Blackfire just gave him a death glare which he returned. "Don't give me that look. You either calm down right now or I won't buy you anymore Zorka Berries."

This quickly got Blackfire to change her tune. If there was one thing that she liked to get from Ben as a gift every so often it was her planet's special fruit known as Zorka Berries. Relaxing herself, she soon noticed BenViktor release his grip from both of them and then placed a hand against her back as he led her away.

"…Sorry." Blackfire apologized to him.

"It's okay. Whadda ya say we go play a few games and then look for some place a bit more private to talk?" Blackfire nodded at this as the rest of the party-goers went back to enjoying the party. Aratsia jus starred at them both with a dumbfounded look on her face. Just how could someone as great and noble as one of the universes greatest heroes love a wench like her?

—

At the end of the party, the prizes for best costumes were given out with Green Arrow winning the Men's Prize with his Kiss costume and with Raven winning the Women's Prize. The two of them took a picture together for commemoration of the party and other pictures were taken of everyone having fun. Some of Superman and Captain Atom covered in hay from a scare crow fight and a picture of Star and Blackfire bobbing for apples. There were also pictures of BB getting a kiss on the cheek from Argent and then another one of Raven glaring daggers at her while pushing Beast Boy away from her.

At the end of the night, the young heroes returned to the Tower, with Gwen and Kevin taking a spare room for the night before heading back home to their apartment in the morning. As they all turned in for the night, Ben reverted back to his human form once he got to his room and changed into a pair of bed pants and a black muscle shirt. As he made his way towards his bed he soon heard the buzzer to his door go off.

"Who is it?"

"_It__'__s__me_." Blackfire said from the other side of the door.

Walking back to the door and opening it, he noticed Blackfire's costume now returned to the way it was before back when she had shown it to him earlier. Ben once again had a nose bleed as he tried to restrain himself.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked as he covered his nose.

"First, I wanted to apologize again for my behavior back at the party."

"Forget it. She had it coming. And besides, no one insults my girl like that without getting a scolding." Ben said which got him a bright smile as Blackfire entered his room, the door closing and then locking behind them.

"Thanks. And there's also something else I wanted to say."

"Oh, what's that?" Ben asked as his curiosity was now peeked.

"Trick or treat?" And with that she flew up a bit and grabbed him before flying him over to his bed and setting him down on top of it before coming down on top of him with Ben on his back and with her sitting on his front, straddling him as she took off his shirt and began moving her hands up and down his chest.

"Well, since that was possibly the trick…I'll say treat." Blackfire just grinned at him seductively as she sat up and undid her top, allowing it to fall down to the bed, giving Ben a good view of her voluptuous breasts.

She then leaned back down, her breasts pressing up against his bare chest, causing them both to become sexually aroused. Ben placed one hand on her back while firmly placing his other hand on her rear, gripping it tightly, enticing a pleasant moan from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well then, here's your _treat_." And with that they began to kiss each other deeply, their tongues wrestling with one another as their make out session started to become more intense.

Over the course of the make out session, Ben's pants and underpants soon wound up on the floor with the rest of Blackfire's costume as Ben shifted their bodies so that Blackfire was now on her back with him lying on top of her, each of them kissing the other vigorously. Blackfire started to claw at his back and, after a moment, they broke the kiss and looked at one another.

"Well then, here's my treat to you then, my beautiful princess." With that, Ben reached over and turned off the lamp on his nightstand and returned to kissing his girlfriend.

Oh, what a good treat to get on such a wonderful night like Halloween.

—

TokuWarrior: This is just a small love and party chapter meant for Halloween and takes place with the Ben 10 Forever storyline. This story is set a bit further ahead….about after the time Ben comes back from New York so I made sure not to give up a whole lot of spoilers. Only spoiler is how far their relationship has reached and the new Green Lantern, Aratsia.

I hope you like this story. Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
